Sanity & Insanity
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: Twilight has an old friend that lives in Canterlot... the insane asylum in Canterlot. due to an incident when they were younger this stallion has two separate personalities in his head. one of sanity and the other of insanity. let's see what happens next... shall we?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys welcome to the first major upload of the month which will happen on the first of every month! I am for once letting my ADHD out of its restraints which means I will type whatever is on my mind and make up new stories whenever they pop up! so be warned I could post like let's say 10 chapters for one story one month but type none the next month for said story! the only stories that will certainly have chapters every month will be Equestrian Ranger and Derpy Sunrise. Equestrian Ranger because it is a story I am making alongside a friend I would gladly call my brother in all but blood and Derpy Sunrise due to the fact it is a story request by someone I would call a friend as well!**

 **now then at the moment, i am currently unemployed which is why all these chapters were uploaded today because I have had a lot of time on my hands. although I did take a few days from typing to play video games lets get back on track! point being I would just like to remind everyone that I am an IMPROVE WRITER! meaning I barely plan any of my writing besides major events and ideas that just pop up in my head that very same day I am typing up the chapters!**

 **so please bear with me here as I upload chapters every month instead of when I have them finished. since its a new year, and a partially new me, I try to respond to all reviews and all PM's that I get and since in the beginning I despised being flamed I am all for it now as it would help me improve my writing!**

 **there are a few regrets I do have such as the halo & my little pony crossovers on my account as they were a prime time I didn't reign in my ADHD well enough... another reason is the only story I have ever adopted and attempted to continue writing only to utterly fail... the story called Becoming a Wonderbolt. regardless of the follows and dislikes it has I know I have utterly failed just trying to continue the story and if someone doesn't adopt it there is a small chance, and I mean a very small, chance that I will retry continuing it.**

 **well... now that I have all of that off of my chest I got one last thing to say! uploads will start United State's, Oak Harbor, Ohio time at noon exactly every month so you all have a time frame of when I start uploading. I will upload new stories first every time so I can quickly convert any chapters I have over the 50 document limit and prepare them quickly for upload before uploading rewrites and new chapters for current stories. I will try to rewrite all of my My Little Pony stories, except for the ones to do with Halo, so I hope you can all bear with me... i wish you all good luck and know I am on Fanfiction constantly so if you ever need to ask anything don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review although I might be late seeing reviews as I check my emails every couple days which I am trying to turn into a daily thing.**

 **have a good one everyone! LONG LIVE THE HERD!**

 **As we walked through Canterlot after berating my brother and seeing Cadence I turned down another road that went away from the castle. "uh Twilight the castle's this way." Rainbow Dash said as I looked towards her.**

"there's something I have to do. I'll see you guys at the castle." I started to walk away again as the memories began to make themselves known inside my head. How my arrogance got him put into the institute He had wanted to become the Safety Director for New Magic Development... he is a very dear friend of mine who I failed because of one major mess up.

Soon reaching the institute I walked over to the desk. "Twilight Sparkle here to meet... Safe Side." she looked down at a notepad in front of her and nodded.

"Alright, Miss Sparkle could you please sign in, please. It is good to see you again by the way." the receptionist was a pony I saw quite often when I used to live here in Canterlot. I visited Safe Side as often I could ever since the incident. After signing in I walked through the halls to the furthest room. The way the rooms were made was the farther down you went the more security for each room and the harder it was for the pony's to get out. And I was going to the farthest one... reaching the room I greeted two of the guards who actually knew me from coming here often as they let me into the room. I stood in a white room with a big magic proof window as it stared into a large room which magic dampeners all over the room to contain the pony inside. Gulping I walked over to the window and pushed a small button to turn on the intercom. "hello... Safe Side..." I saw movement in covers where the bed was... before I stood unflinching as a unicorn appeared right next to the glass.

"I told you before sweetheart... the names Danger Side now..." he said with a menacing grin as I stared at him impassively. He was a gray pony with a black mane and tail. His eyes were red while his cutie mark was at this moment a shattered blue shield. "did you really forget about little old me? Its been so long since you came I actually forgot about you for a few minutes."

"I've been living in Ponyville for a while. I have some new friends I hope to show you once your cured." I said looking at him sadly as he slammed a hoof on to the glass.

"I've already told you that I am cured! You've shown me the thrills of living dangerously! This is a new and improved me!" he yelled as I flinched as it loud yelling.

"but it isn't the pony I became friends with... I want the old you back Side..."

"Well unfortunately for you I'm here to stay... got any more books for me since its boring as Tartarus in here?" I pulled out a spellbook and put it into a container. Pressing another button he opened up his side and looked at me with glee. "oh a spell book! Can't wait to read it!" that was when I began walking away... a few tears going down the side of my face as I did so.

 **Side's POV**

I chuckled as she walked out of the room. "well she's come and gone once more... I think things are finally looking up for me what do you think Safety?" I looked to my right to see a see-through pony that looked exactly like myself. Although his cutie mark was a shield with a letter M inside of it. "not going to answer me?"

"there's nothing to answer... just know that if you ever break out of here..." I was launched against the wall by a punch from him by high speeds. "hurt her... and I will show you why you should fear me."

"Oh but that would go against your own personality... besides... I can't wait for whats to come..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Drone 146783 POV a few days later**

"why must we destroy this building and release its inhabitants?" chirped out Drone 137572.

"for further chaos... to put the princesses guards into further disarray... all we must truly break out is their highest valued prisoner." I chirped back as we entered the building to find a few changeling already causing havoc inside the building.

Me and two others flew down the halls until we reached the final cell. While the two I was with engaged the two guards outside of the room I quickly entered the room and looked inside. I then noticed a pony sleeping on the bed inside of the room with a bed and a book just lying on the floor.

I flew over to the door that leads into the room and tilted my head at the buttons... before I got annoyed and smashed the control panel as the door slid open. Walking into the room I went through the ponies thoughts before taking the ponies most loved one's form.

Walking over to the bed I poked the pony in the bed. "wake up... I've come to get you out of he-" I stopped talking as I felt a pain in my chest... looking down I found a ponies hoof planted in my body as I lost my form. I looked over to see the sinister smile of the pony looking me straight into the eyes. "h... how..." he pulled me in close before he whispered into my ear.

"I know her soul presence like its a part of me..." that was when darkness consumed me.

 **Side's POV**

"well, that was fun!" I yelled as Safety appeared like the ghost he was and stared at the body with narrowed eyes. "oh whats wrong Safety? Mad that I killed him?" I let out a loud laugh.

"feel around Canterlot... there are many more of his kind around the city." I looked up to find he was right. Their souls were fluctuating as they were using large amounts of magic. "its an invasion..."

"and our way out of here!" I walked towards the door as Safety appeared in front of the door.

"Twilight takes priority... her presence is still in the city..." I narrowed my eyes. If there was something the both of us shared was our love for Twilight... even if I never showed it and said I never cared for her.

"fine... but afterward I want out of the city!" he glared at me as he also nodded.

"depends if you are quick enough to escape..." he disappeared as I gave a maniacal grin. Walking out of the door I took in the air of the sanitized halls. Walking over to the door I opened it and found the two guards lying unconscious on the floor with another two of the bugs. Giving a grin my horn lit up as one of the drones lifted into the air... before it imploded and then exploded all over the hallway. The other bug looked in horror as I picked it up by all four legs... before slowly pulling each leg away from the body.

It gave a sickening screech as it lost its limbs before a sword impaled it into the wall by its head. Giving a grin I used my magic to pick up the other blade as I started to walk through the halls... thinking of how I was going to kill the next bug next...

 **20 minutes later**

I walked towards the large door where the wedding was taking place after learning what I had to from the bugs I wanted answers from... being killing them gruesomely. Many more bugs flew around them as two of them noticed me and let out a screech which alerted the other 9. the two who saw me flew straight at me not noticing all the green blood that covered my body. As they reached me I grabbed one of them from the air and used it to impale the other bug into the wall. Their bodies mashed together in the wall as the other 9 looked at me with fear. "come on..." my horn lit up as darkness took over the large hall. " I just want to have some fun!" their screeches were the last that I heard before the darkness disappeared and one of them was struggling to stand up. I pouted a little as not killing this one instantly like all the others.

"alright little bug!" I lifted it up by the wings. "just who's behind this door?"

"th-the Queen plus her royal guards." I smiled.

"thank you for your cooperation." my horn lit up as I smiled and his head exploded. Covering me with more gore as I walked over to the door.

"Danger..." I stopped as Safety appeared in front of me.

"ugh... what!" I yelled at him.

"I wish to kill them..." I stared at him impassively before I began to laugh.

"if you wish! Let me make the entrance though." he shook his head with a sigh as I walked back a few steps.

"honey!" I gave a loud booming yell as I jumped towards the door before colliding with it, sending the doors off its hinges and surprising those inside as I landed. "I'm hoooooooooome!" I yelled as the bugs in the room charged me before I could let Safety take over.

Quickly igniting my magic I launched a flamethrower spell into the small horde of bugs as they fell to the floor screaming out in pain as I watched them squirm around before the spell of overcooked bug entered my nostril. I ignored it as I stared at the horror-stricken pony who I assumed was the queen. "now that wasn't very nice."

"Side..." I heard a whisper of terror as I turned my head and found Twilight glued to the floor by a green substance.

"Hiya Twilight! Great wedding you have going on here!" I yelled.

"what have you don't pony! You're going to pay for what you have done!" I ducked to avoid a beam of magic that exploded the ground behind me. I still had a smile on my face as I popped back up.

"again... that wasn't very nice... but I already made a promise to another certain side of me... and I kind of hate to break my promises..." Safety took over as my body became tense.

I looked through my eyes with anger evident in them. "I'm going to break you... for attempting to hurt somepony who is precious to me..." I stated before crouching down.

"Safe..." I heard a sob of happiness but I ignored it as the queen fired another beam at me.

Rolling to the left I charged my own horn and sent several smaller beams at the flying queen. She dodged them as she sent several orbs of magic at me.

Lighting up my horn again I thrust my head upwards as a pillar of concrete burst from the ground. Taking the hits as it shattered apart from the explosive power of the magic orbs. I then quickly cast another spell on the ground underneath her.

Before I could complete it I was tackled by another bug that had been caught in Danger's flamethrower spell. Quickly kicking it off I had barely enough time to erect a barrier as several ice spikes came flying at me. They impaled on the shield as I stared impassively at the one about to touch my nose. Dropping the shield the spikes burst into shards on the ground as I touched my horn to the floor. Lifting up the shards as they split apart and turned into millions of senbon.

Thrusting my head forwards they flew at great speeds as the queen began to fly around the destruction that followed behind her. As she flew she sent another beam at me which caused me to cancel the ice manipulation and roll to the right. She fired again and again as I continued to roll on the floor until I was back towards the large door into the hall. She stood on top of the steps at the other end as she lifted her head and built as much magic into her next attack. The following suit she fired her beam as I fired my own and they collided in the middle. Green mixing with white as a large explosion occurred breaking the ponies trapped in the room free of the green substance. I stayed there looking at her impassively as she gave a loud yell as my own beam was slowly pushed back.

Narrowing my eyes I began to funnel fire magic into the beam causing the ground underneath the orb of magic in the middle to begin to melt while at the same time pushing her own beam back. She stared at me in shock as I stood there not even sweating yet. Deciding to finish this now I put more strength behind my beam to make it bigger than her own... before it burst through her own beam and hit the ground she was standing on. "you're done..." I said just as a pillar of fire exploded around her. She gave a loud screech of pain as I watched with an impassive look on my face. Once the pillar disappeared she stood there struggling to stay standing as I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. " I am surprised you're still standing."

"i... will not be defeated... when I am so close!" she yelled as she lowered her horn at me and fired a small beam at me than normal. Turning my head to the right it whizzed past my head and exploded behind me. I began to slowly walk towards her as she fired beams at me which got smaller and smaller as I kept just moving a body part until there was no need to as she just kept on missing my body.

She collapsed to the floor as I reached her as she looked up at me with fear as I stared at her weak body... I felt Twilight walk up behind me. " I must say it is good to speak with you again Twilight." I looked towards her as she choked out a sob before hugging me. I stood there shocked as I then put a hoof around her.

She cried into my body as the other ponies in the room looked at us shocked. "well Safety buddy! I get to take control shortly so be sure to say what you want now!" he said with a maniacal grin as I barely acknowledged him.

"I need to get back to the cell Twilight... before he takes control again... he may not hurt you but he will hurt everypony else here," I told her with a sad tone.

"but why! Can'tyou just push him back... its been so long since I have seen your true self!" she pulled away as she yelled. Fear and sadness in her tone.

"because the spell gave him full control over my body Twilight... it's best if I get back now be-" I froze as I looked down.

"s-s-Safe?" I heard Twilight mutter as a smile came to my face.

"heeeeeeeeeres Danger!" she jumped back as I gave a loud laugh. "since the deals done ill be on my merry way!" I began to walk away humming a tune before I was stopped by Twilight. "oh come on Twilight! Wasn't seeing Safety alright for you?" I asked with a small smile with my eyes full of annoyance.

"give... him... back..." the other ponies surrounded me as I raised an eyebrow looking all around me.

"how about..." my horn lit up as she recognized the spell. "no!" a pillar of concrete appeared under me and gave me the momentum I needed to go over them. I began to run through the halls filled with the bugs blood as I gave a smile. "looks like we are going to have some fun!"


	3. Chapter 3

I ran through the halls chasing after Danger Side. The others close behind me as I fired a spell towards him only for him jump, spin, before deflecting it with a small shield back towards us. My eyes widened as I saw he had somehow added more power to it. "Duck and cover!" I yelled as I fell to the floor. The others did the same as a large explosion occurred behind us. I heard him laughing as I looked towards him and saw the crazed look in his eyes. I quickly ran at him as he started to run once more.

"Twilight how do we contain him?!" I heard my brother ask over Danger's crazy laugh.

"the only thing we can do is get him with magic exhaustion! But hes smart enough to know that that's the only way we could take him out!"

"why only that?! I'm sure we could give him the one two!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she yelped and ducked under a barrage of ice.

"because hes a prodigy in magic! He was learning as much magic he could so he could become- get down!" a fire spell exploded above us as he turned to the left at the end of the hall. "besides what I was going to say Danger Side has always been reckless unlike Safe Side! Its why his name is the polar opposite!" we continued to follow him as we came across more and more bodies. Both changeling and royal guard.

"Gather everypony up at the courtyard! Herd him there!" I heard princess Celestia yell as some guards seperated from the group.

"Danger just stop running!" I yelled.

"Noooooooooooooooo-" royal guard death scream. "ooooooope!" he yelled out before he began to laugh again.

"party cannon!" pinkie pie appeared on front of him with a cannon as she fired it. Sending a cake at him. He ducked underneath it and kicked the cannon barrel as he slid underneath it and pinkie pie. The cannon then proceeded to fire covering Pinkie Pie in cake as he eyes were the only thing that could be seen.

"nice try pink one!" Danger yelled. "i only like chocolate cake though!" we ran past pinkie pie as Rainbow Dash flew at him. He obviously sensed it as he jumped onto the wall on the right just as royal guards popped up coming around the left hallway. Rainbow Dash proceeded to crash into them as Danger jumped off of the wall as soon as he jumped onto it during this and over the pile of guards and rainbow dash before he disappeared around the corner at the end of the hall.

"hes running to the courtyard!" a guard yelled before a pain scream was heard. We all turned the corner to find him looking at the body of a guard he just slaughtered if the large hole in his neck was any point.

"you know I wonder does everypony have a set amount of blood in their body or is everyponies different?" he ducked a stun spell from me as he started to run once more. Soon he entered the courtyard as guards began to pop up everywhere.

"princess Celestia! We have him trapped!" yelled a lieutenant as Danger Side looked around with that deranged smile of his. The guards closest to him charged him as I noticed his horn light up.

"don't let him use magic!" I yelled but it was to late... the guards who charged him couldn't react fast enough...

they were skewered onto large earth spikes that shot out around Danger Side. The bodies fell as the spell was cut off as he ducked and dodged a few arrows before he teleported. I instantly looked up to find him hurtling down towards the ground with a Pegasus guard under his hooves. When they collided Danger Side's hooves went into the guards armor and body. He stepped out of it with a sickening crunch.

"its been sooooooo long since I had this much fun!" he yelled out as all the guards were now afraid to do anything for fear of dying. "oh come on? Lose your spines already?!"

"Danger Side we will get you!" I yelled out in rage. "you will release Safe Side!"

"Danger Side you are ordered to stand down so you may be trialed!" princess Celestia yelled as he laughed.

"sorry I love my freedom at the moment!" he yelled with his smile still on his face. "but nice try though!"

"please! Just stand down Danger Side!" I yelled out as he gave a thoughtful look.

"you know I would take that sympathy look for you to be worried about me but I know you Twilight Sparkle. Your only worried about your first true friend. Nothing more... nothing less..." he said in a small tone of voice. "so unfortunately for you I don't want to die... even if Safety wants it I don't want to die." he chuckled.

"a duel then!" I yelled out in desperation remembering the times we had using charms on each other to try and make the other fall to win.

"a duel?" he started out at a soft chuckle... before it began to slowly evolve into a loud laughter. Setting everypony on edge. "don't you remember Twilight Sparkle?! I won every duel we had when we were younger! Granted we only used small charms on one another but your asking for a duel with everything we have at our disposal! I know I have more knowledge of combat magic then you of all ponies! Sun butt over there is to much of a pacifist to teach anything combat related!" princess Celestia narrowed her eyes at Danger as he laughed. "but... ill take it. Winner gets one thing the other wants like always..."

"Twilight don't do it... you know he always beat you when he was younger and if what we have seen is true he has gotten stronger. You barely know any combat magic." Shining Armor spoke up.

"that's why I got to do it..."

"Twilight..." I cut him off.

"Darling you saw what he did to those guards right?"

"she can take him!" Rainbow Dash yelled out. "hes just one pony!"

"a pony who has no sense of self whatsoever like what she said." Rarity retorted. "Twilight hes surrounded and I doubt he would be able to escape."

"which is why I got to do this... Danger has always been known to get out of sticky situations whenever he escaped his room... nothing bad will happen to me."

"Twilight if the situation looks dire..." princess Celestia started. "i will order my guards to take him down... be it with nonlethal or lethal force... I will not lose my prized student over a deranged pony." I looked at her shocked but I nodded.

"so do we have a deal?" he then asked putting out a hoof as I slowly began walking towards him. Determination filling me as I knew there was a lot more at stake here then anything. Either he died or he didn't... I had to win.

For Safe Side...

I grabbed his hoof as he smiled. His horn glowed putting the guard on edge until the guards closest to us went blasting backwards. Getting out of the center of the courtyard before his horn lit up again causing a dark purple see through barrier to pop up around us. "don't want any interlopers now do we?" he then whispered as my determination faltered for a moment before I remembered just why I challenged him to a duel. "may the best pony win Sparkles..." we started to walk away from one another as I could see princess Celestia trying to break the barrier. Everypony else looked worried for me as I stood at the edge of the barrier. "the barrier is one way Sparkles! They can hear us but we cant hear them!" I then heard Danger yell as I turned around and stared at him with a growing hate. "shall we begin Sparkles? I nicked a bit from one of the guards I slaughtered so it will be out start!" he held up a bloodied gold coin with his magic as I narrowed my eyes.

He tossed the coin into the air as I tried to think of a battle plan. He liked to keep things fun so I don't think he is going to try and do things quickly. He will try to hurt me a lot that's for sure just to hear my screams. The coin approached the floor as I charged up my horn with magic... before the coin hit the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! first of all, I have to apologize as I have been very busy this month with a multitude of things. I had to plan my eagle scout ceremony, my ADHD made it hard for me to focus on My Little Pony stories, I created at least ten new story ideas this month and have yet to write them giving me over 40 story ideas flowing through my head counting all of the My Little Pony stories I plan on rewriting so I am sorry to say I only have a sixth of what I uploaded the previous month... I have failed you all as I have failed a friend I treat as a brother of mine by not being able to write up any chapters for Equestrian Ranch...**

 **I hope you all will forgive me for barely having anything to post...**

 **hope you all forgive me and see you all next month if you stay around...**

Immediately I rolled to the right to avoid a large explosion which sent me flying further to the right then I had intended. I quickly brought up a shield several projectiles collided with my shield. I opened my left eye as I struggled to keep holding the shield. I tried my best to find a way around Danger's spell work but was thrown from my thoughts...

literately...

the shield shattered as a dark blue tentacle grabbed onto my front right leg... before pulling me into the air. I began to scream out of fear as I was spun around the air before I was thrown into the ground. I bounced a couple times as I collided with the barrier that Danger had set up and fell back to the ground. "come on Twilight... you initiated the challenge. You know how Safety always tried to keep you safe. I'm not like him at all." Danger said as he slowly approached. Taking a step every 4 seconds as I struggled to get up through the pain. "all it took was not even two minutes to beat you." he taunted as I glared at him. "but now I guess the challenge is over... you know I realized a few things while in that containment unit."

I stared at him in confusion as the guards tried to break through the barrier. Princess Celestia was trying to do the same as well as my friends, brother, and Cadance. "the only reason why Safety fights against me... is because of you. He loves you dearly!" he said in excitement. "and it... disgusts me!" his face turned to a scowl as I stared at him in shock. "the fact that the only reason he fights is for love just sickens me! Regardless if we are one and the same! The only reasons we are different is our own minds!" he then yelled in excitement. "and our thoughts about you!"

he was smiling as I got to my hooves and sent a levitation spell at him. Surprised it caught him as I thrust my horn upwards and he went flying straight into the air and collided with the ceiling of the barrier. I released my spell expecting him to fall until I watched in shock as he stood upside down on the barrier. "now that wasn't nice." he said as his horn lit up and my eyes widened as several fireballs of various sizes

I began to run to the left as the fireballs exploded behind me. As soon as the final one exploded I fired a levitation spell into the air as it caught all the flying debris from the explosions before I sent it all flying at Danger. He simply began to run along the ceiling of the barrier before he leaped from the ceiling straight at me. I quickly brought up a shield as he began to spin creating a black drill around his body.

When he collided with the shield as the sparks of magic flew from both forces of magic. I struggle

almost to me as I struggled to keep the shield up as cracks began to appear at the point of contact.

Soon the barrier shattered as I was sent skidding backward. I struggled to keep myself standing until he rushed over to me and kicked me into the barrier.

He jumped into the air as I rolled away from the barrier. I caught him by surprise with an impact spell sending him into the barrier as I caught him with his own tentacle spell and sent him flying to the other side of the barrier. I started to fire random spells in his direction. He quickly spun onto his hooves and erected an advanced three-layer barrier before it burst into shards and he stomped on the ground. The ground began to shake as I lost my footing and he cast another spell. I was sent flying into the air before I was grabbed by all my hooves by several tentacle spells as I was slammed into the ground as I skidded to a spot near the barrier. "come on Twilight..." I heard him start as I got back onto my hooves. "you know you can't win... so why don't you just give up?" he then asked as I prepared another spell. "or better yet..." my eyes widened as I recognized the magical signature of his horn. "take your beating like a good mare!" I quickly switched my spells as I teleported out of the blast radius as he cast a destruction spell.

As I reappeared I looked in shock as the destruction caused by a spell that was used to remove large forests... even the area outside of the barrier had been badly destroyed as I stared in shock and fear at all the dead and dying guards lying all over the place where the spell had hit. "like it? I've been improving my spell work! I found out that the more you concentrate and clear your mind at the same time increasing the potency of the spell!"

"you're a monster Danger!" I yelled at him as he looked at me with a gleeful smile.

"now you see it Twilight Sparkle! Have at thee!" he created a sword construct as I quickly created one as well although it was extremely sloppy. Constructs were something very few were able to get used to. Princess Celestia only showed me how to create them in a quick second in case I needed them.

I quickly blocked his sword construct as cracks appeared in my own but his remained undamaged. "and Safety calls you the magic prodigy! Ha!" he quickly spun around as I barely reacted fast enough to block his blade again... this time the blade shattered as I quickly ducked and avoided his construct.

I jumped back to avoid another swing as I launched a higher powered impact spell at him. He created a kite shield with a quick reaction time as he was sent skidding back about 10 feet.

He then proceeded to create a large number of spears as they came flying at me. I charged towards him and slid underneath them all as I quickly created another two swords and slammed them into his own sword and shield. " I will say though. You have gotten better." Danger said with a sinister grin.

"I trained so I could challenge Safe again," I answered him with gritted teeth before I realized something was off. He wasn't pushing me back... and then I saw his horn.

"have a nice flight." my eyes widened as he hit me with a high powered impact spell causing me to go flying into the barrier before landing onto my side as he started to once again walk slowly towards me as I could barely move my body. " I just love the look of pain. With being friends with Safety you became almost like him. Never taking any risks... taking precautions... whats life without any Danger!" he then gave a loud single laugh. "ha! I made a pun! Take that Safety!" he put a hoof onto my side to keep me held down. "but now... all I have to do is one little spell..." his horn lit up in Danger's aura... black... a maniacal look in his eyes as well as a happy smile on his face. "and he would never fight back again..." my eyes widened as he then looked all around us. " I love to see the panic I am causing your friends... makes me... happy."

"Safe will stop you!" I yelled at him as he chuckled and looked me straight in my eyes.

"how can he stop me?" he lowered his horn at my head. "when the pony he loves..." I could feel magic discharge as I closed my eyes and waited for the pain... until I heard the sound of pain as I opened my eyes to find a guard standing over me... a rage-filled stare looking straight at Danger Side.

"who the buck are you?!" Danger yelled out in rage.

"I think you already know." came the familiar voice. " I am glad to see my possession spell worked for once."

"do you really think you can stop me?!" Danger yelled out in surprise. "you must be an idiot to believe you can beat me!"

"which is why I disabled the barrier." the possessed guard spoke as I looked all around the barrier to find it starting to distort. "we had made a deal Danger. A deal you had broken. A deal made to not break Twilight further. Said deal made it so you could roam around in my own body as we constantly fought over it in a comatose state!" he yelled before the barrier shattered into pieces. "and since you broke that deal..." the guard began to glow. "lets see if I can get an edge over you this time."

"stay back!" Danger threw a beam which killed several guards but the possessed guard had leaped out of the way in time before an outline of a pony burst from the guard, the guard's body fell to the ground with a groan in the process, and entered Danger. The guard that had rushed him had stopped as Danger remained still... before falling to the ground and holding his head.

He began to scream as Shining made his way over to me. "are you alright?!" he asked with worry in his voice as I nodded. I looked back at Danger as his body went slack as he started to spasm randomly. The guards had quickly begun to tie him up and would have put a ring on his horn if it didn't explode on contact. The explosion sent the nearest guards flying as other guards quickly assisted them.

"what happened?!" I heard Shining yell.

"it's a power struggle." I heard Princess Celestia state as she approached us.

"a power struggle?" I heard Applejack ask as my friends approached. "what does that mean?"

"it basically means two forces fighting for dominance. In this case, it would be Safe Side against his opposite Danger Side. I believe we heard about a deal between the two correct?" she then asked as the surrounding ponies nodded to her question. "then this means hid had gone on long enough to the point a deal had to be made. In this case, a deal which concerned you Twilight. The danger would have control of the body as long as he didn't hurt you."

"so then how was Safe able to possess one of my guards?" Shining asked in confusion. "if Danger was in control of the body how could he use magic?"

"that is something that only Safe would most likely know the answer to." she answered as Safe Side was strapped to a gurney and carried off by Pegasus. "he is going to be alright Twilight. We can help him..."

"Princess..." I continued to watch the two Pegasus fly away. "even if he is going to be alright. Why do I think that we won't be able to help him..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! First of all a happy new year to all who celebrate new years as we enter the new year of 2019! its been a long year and another curse hitting my family every time we go to visit our family members in Baltimore! And by curse I mean we caught the flu! Every time we go there we get the flu and we even made preparations this time to avoid this! Enough of my ranting as I move onto everything else! I was able to type up at least one chapter for several stories its been a while since I updated! Which reminds me to have to get a chapter typed up for the Requester of the story Growing Pains!**

 **Forgive me for my procrastination I just have been unable to properly sit down long enough to type enough for that story to make even a chapter! Also I have a large announcement to make concerning two stories!**

 **Angel of Magic Final Version!**

 **And Silent Singer!**

…

…

…

 **are now being Beta'd!**

 **Someone had come up and requested to be a Beta and when given the choice he picked AOMFV and I picked between two he had thought he could work with and picked Silent Singer from the two as the other was one I promised I myself would work on!**

 **The name of the beta is Tarnum427!**

 **He sent back a chapter for Silent Singer I decided to post today instead as I wanted to do the reveal on upload day! Don't really have much to say except that I'm going to do my best to type up chapters for stories I've barely updated! Have a happy new year and hope you all made your new years resolutions!**

I sat in the room that housed the one pony who was my true friend when we were younger... he lied on the gurney in a vegetable state. His body twitching randomly every so often as his cutie mark just disappeared ever since this happened. "Twilight you need to rest..." Shining Armor spoke as he approached. "he wouldn't want you to be like this."

"i caused him to be like this... if only I stopped myself from casting the spell back then." he put a hoof onto my shoulder as I turned my head and looked him straight into the eyes.

"the princesses are doing their best to help him. Trust them to do what they need to do..." I only proceeded to shrug off his shoulder.

"that's what she said before..." I could hear him sigh as he walked back out of the room. I proceeded to wrap his front right hoof in my own as I looked at him with a saddened gaze. "please..."

 **Shining Armor's POV**

I walked out of the room and walked down the hall. I gave a small sigh as I soon reached the waiting room. Considering the only ponies allowed into the asylum to visit were close friends and families at the moment and yet it was still packed with ponies. About half of them being my own guards in case Danger decides to make another appearance. Not long after I walked out the princesses walked out talking with Safe and Danger's main doctor. Soon it looked like they were close to entering a shouting match until the doctor pulled himself away and went through the doors I just came out of. Approaching the princesses I couldn't help but worry seeing the looks on their faces. "your majesty s." I quickly bowed to them. "he shows no signs of waking up anytime soon and his magic is all over the place. His vitals are all random but they chalked it up to it just being due to the fight for dominance in his mind."

"thank you Shining Armor... and of Twilight?" I hesitated for a moment before I spoke.

"she's once again entered her regret phase much like that of when the incident first occurred... and she appears to hold a small amount of anger to you princess Celestia after I spoke about how you promised to do what you can and she responded in kind with 'that's what she said before'." staying silent as she and her sister seemed to process this I spoke up for my sister's defense. "Princess I know she said it out of anger for what has happened to her best friend when she was younger and to see him like this again she-"

"you do not have to worry Captain." princess Luna spoke up. "my sister knows of how she would react before even entering this building. She and the doctor have been... arguing for a while about what is to be done about this... pony." she declared for me. "with his actions as of late and the deaths of a good number of both guards and with how the doctor has dealt with him since he was admitted. He recommended immediate termination." my eyes widened in shock.

"e-execution?" I spoke to her with a small sputter as princess Celestia looked ashamed. "but its not his fault hes like this!"

"it was only a recommendation Captain and I must kindly ask you to remember who's presence you are in."

"apologies your majesties. But I have known Safe since my sister brought him home from Preschool. He wouldn't willingly become like this."

"this has been taken into account captain." princess Celestia spoke up for the first time. "but from what I have been told they have tried everything... even the ones that would require our own signatures to enact. All of what they have done has done nothing but hurt him. We have run out of options. Keeping him contained is no longer a possibility as he destroyed the cell made and specifically reinforced for him. We do not know when he will wake or who he would be once that occurs and it would take months to get it back to its original state and even longer to find ways to make it better." I looked away saddened by what I have been told so far.

"princess... what about my sister? You know she is the only one since she came of age that is allowed to authorize anything that is to be done with him." they looked surprised at this new information as I gave them a confused note. "she got permission from his parents to be his guardian while he is admitted and to do away with him without her permission would... break your own laws your majesties." I spoke the truth on the matter. Being extremely worried for him and the fact that his parents were unable to do much without the knowledge of what each treatment did to him and with the fact they were to busy getting the bits to keep him admitted... they shifted their guardianship over to her with a single promise...

help our son...

ever since she was the one who received all the mail concerning his behavior and actions. "is there really nothing that can be done princess?" they both nodded their heads.

"while Side's parents could have been persuaded easily... Twilight will not be so easily convinced." princess Celestia spoke up. "may I ask where you plan on going off to your honeymoon with my niece?"

"we planned on going to a summer home along the west coast your majesty for a few weeks." I spoke up confused as to why they were asking.

"i must ask you to... postpone your honeymoon." I looked at her surprised.

"may I ask why princess as Cadance... would not be happy to hear this." she chuckled.

"i will go and check upon your student sister." princess Celestia gave her a nod as her own younger sister walked off before turning to me and speaking.

"because I believe you and my niece would be the only ones capable of convincing her there is nothing else that can be done for him." I looked at her in shock. "before you ask captain... I have thought of all others and only you two could possibly come close to changing her mind on the matter."

"but what of the friends shes made in Ponyville? Couldn't they change her mind."

"I'm afraid that they wouldn't be able to help her decide. I believe they would most likely take her side on the matter despite all that he has done. They could be persuaded yes but that would take time that we do not have. And to choose from a friend she has known since foalhood to the friends she has just recently made... a friend who she could always confide in regardless of what happened. I have no doubt... she would always pick him over them." as she spoke of these points I couldn't help but agree with her. She was right of course but to try and talk my own sister in... agreeing to that... just...

"princess... you do know of what you are asking of me correct?" she nodded. "you asking me to try and talk my own little sister... my little star... after having learned of the values of friendship on her own in Ponyville... into having her be the one say to kill him?"

"Shining Armor. I know what I ask is absolutely horrible to ask of anypony. But it must be done. Nothing can be done short of killing him and allowing him peace." she spoke to me.

"Princess with all due respect are you certain you have done everything you can for him? Maybe there is something you missed or-"

"i... am... Certain." she spoke through grit teeth as her motherly tone disappeared. "i do not want to do this nor do I wish to live with yet another mistake that I was unable to fix!" I flinched at her tone. "she is like a daughter to me Shining Armor. To cause her this grief is going to near break me when the time comes. But should he awake and it find it is Danger who is in control I don't think we will be able to do anything to stop him again. The only reason why he was stopped in the courtyard was due to the fact Safe used a spell bordering on dark magic and used it to stop his split persona from killing your sister. My sister is going to use her magic to keep him asleep for as long as she can but anypony can gain resistance to her magic if enough time has passed. If she doesn't change her mind... I fear I will have to use my status as ruler to order him put down..."

"which would break her even more to the point she herself would be unstable." I spoke as she nodded with a sad gaze before turning her attention towards the doors the doctor and her sister had gone through. "princess I have... no... need to ask this again to be certain. Is there nothing?"

"no." silence was all that was heard around us as I flinched internally.

"very well. I will do what I can to convince her." she gave me a sad smile but a smile nonetheless.

"that is all I ask. I will notify my niece of what is to occur. Now then..." she gave me a even happier smile. "i believe it is time for you to renew preparations to join the royal family." and with that my white fur almost became a permanent red.


End file.
